


It's Called a Party For a Reason

by mismatched_ideas



Series: It's Easier With You [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Nervousness, New York AU, Self-Doubt, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, side Chris/mystery man, side leoji, these two are idiots and I love them, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: It was the happiest day of Yuuri and Viktor's lives."I can't do this." He spoke as panic and anxiety flooded his blood and clouded his mind.





	It's Called a Party For a Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/gifts), [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/gifts).



> Like usual: _Russian_ and **Japanese**
> 
> Warning: Because this happens before SLDC Yuri P. will be referred to with he/him/his.

“I can’t do this.”

Viktor grabbed tightly onto Chris’ arm, the other man surprised to see his Russian friend so nervous. He’d never seen Viktor nervous and this hardly seemed like the time when he should be nervous. Anyone else would be anxious about their wedding but Viktor wasn’t exactly ‘anyone else’. 

“Viktor, you’ve been planning this since you met Yuuri.” Chris sighed, crossing his arms. “What exactly are you anxious about?” 

“What if I do something stupid?” Viktor wasn’t sure exactly what he was nervous about either, but he was good at coming up with reasons. “What if I trip? What if someone objects to our marriage?” Viktor looked at Chris with wide eyes. “What if Yuuri objects to the marriage?”

“You’ve lost it, my friend.” Chris patted Viktor on the shoulder. “I don’t know how I can possibly help you while in this state.”

“Chris.” Viktor whined, pulling at his friend’s arm. 

“Stop complaining.” Yurio entered the room, Yakov and Chris’ boyfriend Luca following close behind. “You’re going to make me sick.”

“Where’s the other three?” Chris asked, letting go of Viktor so he could go give his boyfriend a kiss.

“Right here!” Mila announced, entering the room in a rush with Otabek and Georgi appearing as well. “Sara’s heel broke and I had to rescue her.” 

“And you needed Otabek to help you, why?” Yuri asked, annoyance creasing his face.

“I didn’t need either of these idiot’s help.” She put her hands on her hips. “They were both lost but luckily I found them. Without me, they may never have found their way here.”

“Okay, now that you’re all here it’s time to tell Viktor to stop worrying.” Chris copied Mila, bring one hand to his hip. 

“What could you possibly be worried about?” Mila asked.

“I don’t know.” Viktor admitted. “What if something goes wrong?”

“What could go wrong?” Mila asked, “Everything is well planned and even if you fuck up your vows we won’t judge you. We’ll laugh at you and you’ll never live it down but we won’t think less of you.” 

“Not helping.” Viktor groaned, tugging at his sleeves. 

Finally everyone seemed to give up, all turning to look at Yakov for help. The older man sighed, walking over to his former student to put a hand on his shoulder. 

“ _Vitya, you need to calm down._ ”

“ _How can I?_ ”

“ _Because nothing bad is going to happen and you know it. This is easier than figure skating and that never made you nervous._ ”

“ _I know…_ ” Viktor sighed, wishing he understood why he was so nervous. There was not reason to be nervous, he knew that. He knew everyone was right. “ _Thanks._ ” He smiled at everyone else. “Thanks everyone.”

\---

“I can’t do this.”

Phichit didn’t know what he was supposed to do about Yuuri. He was sitting, his face in his hands and his foot tapping uncontrollably. It wasn’t that Phichit was all that surprised to see his friend nervous, more that he didn’t expect this level of anxiety on Yuuri’s wedding. 

“Yuuri, what are you so worried about?”

“What if he doesn’t show up?” Yuuri looked at Phichit with big, terrified eyes. “What is this was all an elaborate prank?”

“Yuuri.” Phichit groaned, “Listen to yourself. I know you’re not thinking straight right now but that’s insane. Viktor did not retire from skating to spend years living with and coaching you all so he could mess up your wedding night. It more likely that this has all been a coma fueled dream that was brought on by a terrible accident during your first Grand Prix!” Yuuri looked like he was giving that train of thought too much time in his mind. “Stop, forget I said that.”

The door opened and Mari, along with both of the Nishigori’s, entered. 

“Please tell Yuuri he’s being ridiculous.” 

“Yuuri you’re being ridiculous.” Mari said, “Why is he being ridiculous?”

“He’s convinced himself that Viktor is somehow going to stand him up.”

“Yuuri, that man has been head over heel for you since at least when he showed up on our doorstep suddenly. You do remember that, right? When he flew to a country where he didn’t speak the language simply to find you?”

“Mari’s right.” Yuuko came to put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “You two love each other and it’s all going to be just fine.”

“And anyways, if he does anything stupid like that I’m teach that Russian a lesson.” Takeshi smiled, cracking his knuckles. 

The door opened again and Leo, followed closely by Guang-Hong, slipped inside. 

“Sorry we’re late, we got lost.” Based on their slightly disheveled look, Phichit doubted they’d gotten lost at all. Phichit gave them both a look and they glanced away, looking sheepish. Phichit wasn’t used to being the parent friend but with Yuuri in such a state, and as the best man, that was his job today too. 

“What matters is that you’re here now.” Phichit said, “Now where are Mr and Mrs Katsuki?” 

“I’ll go find them.” Takeshi offered, already heading towards the door. “They might have gotten lost.”

Phichit was glad when Yuuri’s parents arrived, Hiroko rushing over to coo over her son. 

“Thanks guys.” Yuuri said after he was able to calm himself down, smiling genuinely at everyone.

\---

“Now Viktor and Yuuri will read their own vows.” Minako was the one officiating the wedding, if you could even call it that since she wasn’t actually legally able to preside. They’d decided to have her lead the ceremony but that they’d fill out paperwork later to make it official. “Viktor, if you please.”

Viktor nodded, his hands shakily pulling out his vows. He took a deep breath before starting. 

“Since the moment I met you, I knew that I wanted you to be a part of my life. Since the day I fell in love with you, I knew that I wanted you to be by my side for the rest of my life. Because with you by my side, I am stronger.” He took a deep breath. Yuuri had tears in his eyes and Viktor was trying his hardest to not join him, knowing he’d cry no matter what Yuuri’s vows said. “I will love you from today until tomorrow. **I love you, Yuuri.** ”

Yuuri took a deep, shuttering breath to calm himself before he began his own vows. 

“When I was young I idolized you. You were the reason I became an ice skater. You drove me to do so many great things even before we’d met. But it wasn’t until I really got to know you that I found out just how much love I could feel for someone. I also found out so much about who I could be. Through you, I learned how strong I could be.” Viktor was already crying and Yuuri smiled, loving how hopelessly in love they were with each other. “I will love you from today until tomorrow. _I love you, Viktor._ ”

They took a breath in sync, eyes and smiles soft. They’d written half of their vows together, with the first part being the only secret. They’d wanted something for them to share, to say together, that would voice how they really felt. 

Yuuri spoke first, his hands warm and no longer shaking in Viktor’s. “With you by my side I will never falter, I will never fall.” 

“With you by my side I will survive every cut and every punch.” Viktor responded.

“With you by my side I will never be afraid.”

“With you by my side, I will never be alone.”

“With you by my side, the future is bright.”

They paused long enough to nod, both speaking the last line in unison. “With you by my side, I will always know love.”

“Then,” Minako did her best to speak through tears. Yuuri had forgotten how easily she cried when he asked her to do this for them. “Let me introduce Yuuri and Viktor Katsuki.”

Yuuri was the first to lean in, kissing Viktor hard on the mouth even as they both cried. There was loud cheering from most of the wedding party, especially from Phichit and Chris, and after their kiss went on a little too long they heard Yurio shouting for them to ‘get a room.’

They pulled apart and smiled fondly at each other, only moving when Phichit and Chris helped the wedding planner herd people so the dance floor to be prepared. 

“This is so surreal.” Yuuri murmured to his fiancé– no, to his husband. “I can’t believe I was ever worried.”

“Were you worried too?” Viktor asked and Yuuri giggled.

“Were both sort of silly, aren’t we?”

“Definitely.” Viktor leaned over and kiss Yuuri on the top of the head. Yuuri leaned up and kissed him again, unhurried as people rushed around them.

Yuuri and Viktor both wondered why they’d thought this would go wrong. No matter what, it would be perfect. As long as they were together, everything would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> How much sappier can I make this?
> 
> Before I forget, if anyone has any prompt suggestions feel free to put them in the comments or send me an ask on tumblr. No promises that I'll be able to write it but I'll definitely try!
> 
> EDIT: Why didn't anyone tell me I typed "Christ patted Viktor on the shoulder"?


End file.
